Sell your soul
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Summary: Kouga had always had Kagome on his mind, he tried to forget her but he can’t. He plans to do anything to get rid of Inuyasha, to claim Kagome. Things get intense when he turns to the one who greatly hates Inuyasha… !discontinued!
1. Ch 1

Kouga always despised Inuyasha, he hated him for what he was worth, so many things rushed into his head, that he couldn't take anymore. He longed for Kagome more than ever, but with him in the way he knew he'd never get a chance.Ever since he had taken her prisoner, he realized he loved her more than anyone ever could. She had a great gift that would likely make him stronger than any demon ever dreamed of. He could hear a voice telling him he wanted Inuyasha out of her life. The only way that would ever happen, was to get the satisfaction of killing Inuyasha with his own two bare hands, and take what was rightfully his.  
  
Kouga couldn't take the pain that he wasn't loved by her. He knew if he had the chance he could show her that he was more for the taking, than Inuyasha came to be. Kouga's thoughts of Inuyasha were none other than hatred. How she could love a man that was so repulsive? A man who didn't treat her with respect. He had always watched the relationship bloom between the two, and the betrayal against Kagome, with the dead priestess. It made him sick to his stomach. Inuyasha to him was no other than a two timing bastard. He could break a women's so heart so easily, making lies, and promises to an innocent women that was to believe and trust his every word. Kouga just questioned why did it have to be Kagome? He didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve a man like him to hurt and break her heart to pieces. Kouga turned his gentle hands, into rough firsts with every thought, every waking moment of Kagome fleeing towards the well, with her hands hiding the damned emotion and the tears. Kouga didn't understand Inuyasha. His thoughts, his wants, and his needs. He hated him for how he tormented this young girl, who didn't deserve to feel lower than dirt, that made her feel unwanted and useless.  
  
Kouga had watched from the mountains that overlooked the bright forest, and the rivers below keeping a sharp look out hoping to see a half demon with winter white hair, and a bloody red Kimono exactly like the color of his hands. He wasn't going to stand from the sidelines anymore. He was going to stop the pain and suffering of Kagome, and he was going to take Inuyasha down, even if it meant getting his hands dirty. 


	2. Ch 2

Kouga viciously grabbed the rocks below him, crushing it with full force, until it had turned into dust that ran through his finger tips. The rock he had ,resembled his hate for Inuyasha. The hate, the anger, he'd met the same faith as the rock that was once full now in pieces. He peered over the rocky cliff, looking miles down below over the valley of forest. His feet hung over the cliff towards the edge, with his eyes closed thinking of the pain and anger he felt. "How dare he hurt her.. He doesn't deserve her at all..." Kouga over looked hoping to see Inuyasha, and to get his hands dirty one way or the other.  
  
Kouga kept a close watch, feeling blood rushing through his veins hating Inuyasha for what he had done to her. He believed Inuyasha wasn't worth anybody's time, and was positive that Inuyasha was ready to break her heart again, and to steal the jewel once it would finally be complete. Kouga felt himself boil with anger, he would do anything to rid of him, and he would have the satisfaction to get rid of him.. Even if it meant departing his soul from his body. He knew a lot of people desired to kill him, but he would be the first to have the pleasure, and Kagome would learn to love him, just how it was meant to be. "That damn bastard.. He's just using Kagome. Buying his time until the jewel is complete. He pretends to love her to keep her close, and the minute he gets the jewel, she'll found out he was nothing from the start. I'm not standing by anymore. I'm not letting this happen to Kagome anymore, and I'll do whatever it takes to bring him down. Even if it means, shedding his vary blood that pluses through him."  
  
Kouga felt the wind against his neck, peering down at the valley with persistence , wanting and wanting for Inuyasha to be in sight. Only to bring him down with every ounce of strength within him. He couldn't clear the hateful thoughts from his mind any longer, everything was telling him. Every thought was to due away with Inuyasha, every bone in his body wasn't telling him not to. But he had thought about this too long, and now it was too late. Nothing was going to hold him back, not even his guilt.  
  
He kept a eye below the mountain, only to see small rivers following down into a stream below where all the villages stood tall in the horizon. For hours he sat there perched on the cliff top, out seeking Inuyasha, until he glimpsed winter white hair, and a bloody red Kimono that Kouga thought was dyed by human's blood. Kouga could only grin with delight, a devious grin no one could ignore. His smile grew deeper, with a laugh that wasn't human, or was normal, to see that Kagome wasn't Therefore handle Inuyasha without the innocent Kagome watching him die tragically in front of her eyes. " There you are..I'll just say to Kagome that you died in a tragic way no one ever saw, or could ever imagine in they're minds. Than Kagome will cry her share of tears, and I will come to her aid and make her forget you, and only to have me so fresh in her mind."  
  
Kouga grew with another smile, as Inuyasha's ears perked when he had heard a sudden movement from the cliff top, with his moon lit colored eyes glaring only picking up the revolting scent of a wolf demon, a demon he wished never existed. Inuyasha felt his muscles tense, as he stared aimlessly at the mountain, where the sun hid behind. Inuyasha felt a fear that he couldn't be safe. He was in bloody competition to keep Kagome to love him. But sometimes he felt he was losing Kagome, and Kouga was gaining her trust and her affection that all belonged rightfully to him. "I don't think he has a brain in that thick skull of his. He's gotta learn to back down, Kagome cares for me more than she ever will about him. No matter what the cost, he needs to back down.. or I'll help him back down..."  
  
Inuyasha felt the wind grow stronger, from a gentle breeze to a violet storm. He began to realize the wind wasn't his only enemy, and Kouga wasn't going to back down, no matter what the cost. "Inuyasha, it seems like you sent Kagome back through the well." Inuyasha felt the wind violet pick up and die down, to be faced with a devious wolf demon who had more plans for Inuyasha, than just taking Kagome out of his palms. He shuttered at the deep voice, with both of they're eyes piercing through each other. Kouga could see the blood stained at his finger tips, blood that could never wash off his hands. He had the scent of human written all over it, a bloody massacre The blood of innocence laid on his fingertips, he reeked of it. Kouga knew he'd likely kill Kagome, if he didn't deal with the demon soon. Inuyasha just glared, holding the end of his sword tightly, ready to take off his head one clean swipe. He only wanted her, only for the jewels but Kouga had more in mind than just that.  
  
"I'm not letting you have Kagome by your side. Your nothing but a demon on a human slaughtering rampage. I know one day your going to kill her with your own bare hands, when you likely expect it. I'm not risking her safety.." Inuyasha glared, grasping his sword feeling the blood rushing through his veins with a look in his eye. " Besides, once that jewel is full your going to turn yourself full demon. Your going to.. once you do, I'll cut-" His words drifted away, when peered behind the blood slayer demon he hated, only to see the innocent Kagome running with a grin on her face, smiling with delight. Inuyasha and Kouga just stared at each other with hate, they both knew one of them were likely going to kill Kagome and no way would they risk it. She swiftly waved her hands, with her green ivory skirt anyone could see a mile away, even Kouga.  
  
" Kouga, I haven't seen you for awhile! What are you doing here?" Kagome sounded with excitement in her voice, as Kouga could only wonder how a young harmless girl like her could keep on smiling through the day after everything she had been put through. He appeared so gentle and kind with her, but he knew underneath he was waiting for his glorious moment, but a moment he would have to long for. Kouga glared at Inuyasha with disgust, missing his chance of attempting to destroy him, but he'd have to wait longer until that moment arrived. Kouga grinned with delight, as Kagome's cheery face lightening his thoughts away from the hurt and sorrow he had felt, knowing she loved a human slayer than a guy like him. "So sweet so innocent..Inuyasha you don't deserve anyone.. When Kagome disappears you'll find yourself six feet underground, and nothing is gonna hold me back ever." The thoughts raced through his mind, as he grabbed a small things of flowers as a cover up, of what he actually came for.  
  
" He was just leaving.." Inuyasha bitterly snapped with hatred, feeling his hands turn into fists feeling Kagome in danger the moment she'd become close with him. Inuyasha couldn't trust him, he hated every bone in his body, nothing would ever be good of him. Kouga placed the violet flowers in front of her with a light grin, and glaring eyes towards the demon he wished that never lived. " I was gonna give these to you earlier. I have to go Kagome. I'll see you sometime later.. also you Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome just grabbed the flowers, with a smile as Inuyasha's eyes grew red with anger. "Kagome he isn't to be trusted alright?!" Kagome felt herself go silent the moment he yelled at her, that made her uneasy and terrified of him. " But-" "BUT NOTHING!!" Inuyasha just glared back, to only see Kouga disappear but the scent so strong.  
  
Kouga just glared looking back watching her swoon over a demon who had human blood stained fingertips, and likely she'd be the next victim. Every bone in his body was telling him not too, he had thought about this too long, and now it was too late. Nothing was going to hold him back anymore, not even Kagome....  
  
( I won't be updating until Monday, but please read and review until then) 


	3. Ch 3

Kouga felt himself alone with anger, that he never got the chance of defeating Inuyasha like he had desired and hoped long before. Kouga's eyes burned with hatred, for that demon could throw around Kagome with bloody commands, taunted her with his sweet words that came out of his arrogant mouth. Kouga knew he was real at all. He was just a two timing demon that loved to play with a human's heart and soul that remained dedicated to him, but nothing for her in return. Kouga just felt his blood boil, when he saw his bloody stained fingers touch the back of her, as though she was owned by him. Kouga felt his blood boil, and his head throb with the thoughts of how he manipulated Kagome, and played with her heart strings like she was worth nothing to him.

He settled back into the darkness on the cliff, where he was only surrounded by idiots that listened to his every command, and not one was worthy of doing his dirty work.

He was sure, he was the first he laid his eyes on the young women, even since she had ventured through the murky well that laid to a different era, a different time. He remembered her running on her feet calling for help, but none would could to her aid. At that point, Kouga thought she was a waste of time until he discovered she was a beauty and young women who cared and had a gift, that Inuyasha took her advantage for.

He remained sitting on the cold ground, hidden by the shadows in marked by his thoughts, and his plans of deceasing such a spiteful demon, that had no right to venture further, or live a lot longer. In Kouga's thoughts, he'd be gone as soon as he could sink his nails into his skin.

"That bastard.. He doesn't love her.. If that mourn thinks I'm actually going to stay her in isolation, he's dead wrong. I'm not going to waste my time watching her struggle with you, I'm going to end it.. I'll make sure Kagome comes to me, as I'll just say.. He died a tragic death.. Nothing else is needed...Then you'll see that girl belongs to me."

The winter haired demon continued venturing on, with Kagome along side as silence between the two left them to be left in they're own thoughts, as Inuyasha's teeth grinded the thought of Kouga threatening him. Pretending to be the sweetest thing Kagome had ever seen. Kagome held on to the treacherous bouquet of flowers, that she had received from Kouga, as Inuyasha was ready to grasp those flowers that were so called a gift, from Kouga. Kagome could see Inuyasha's eyes glowing red with anger, and his one hand resting at the handle of the sword. She quietly kept herself, as Kouga's cliff disappeared in the distance of the evening fog and the sunset. "Inuyasha?" Kagome timidly asked feeling threatened that Inuyasha would likely burst what she was about to bring to his attention. "What's a matter with Kouga?"

Inuyasha placed his feet down, stopped right when she had mentioned the his irritable name, that made his fangs bare even more. "Listen Kagome, he isn't to be trusted. I don't wanna hear any more words of it alright?!" Inuyasha began to loose his temper, as Kagome gulped feeling herself fear as they walked on. "But Inuyasha-" Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist as Kagome felt herself shake on the spot, looking into his devilish cunning eyes as he tried to keep himself in control. Inuyasha swiftly smacked her hand as she dropped the flowers the she had received from Kouga, as he glared at her, as she stood in shock.

"Kagome, I'm going to take a walk.. Don't you dare follow me either..." Inuyasha's attitude had completely changed towards Kagome. She watched his bloody eyes glare at her, as he walked on forward until he disappeared into the shadows of the dark forest.

Kagome could only hold on to her left hand in pain, looking at the deep cut he had left, as she felt herself begin to fear Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..He isn't the same..." Kagome felt herself drop to the ground, watching the crimson colored blood seep through her wounds. Inuyasha was beginning to loose control, and to Kagome he wasn't the same no more.

Kouga sat shrouded in the darkness, hearing but only a loud smack and a girl's scream come right after, as the black birds flew in crowds after the disturbance in the forest. "

"That's Kagome voice...I'm gonna to kill that damn demon!" He yelled as the near by guy of the wolf clan, with the short whitish hair ventured in after hearing him yell. "You mean Inuyasha?" Kouga nodded while he sat there still looking at him with a raised eyebrow. " We'll help!" Kouga began to growl as the wolves ears perked down, running with they're tails between they're legs when Kouga kicked on of them for howling.

"Listen, you guys are only to help when your called!!! Inuyasha is someone I have to pick limb by limb myself.. If any one tries to help you can consider your head's clean off your shoulder!! Alright?"

The rest began to tremble at Kouga's angered voice, as the wolves began to shutter with fear and the others stood tall quietly listening to his threats. Kouga began to walk out of the cave, with his hands turned into fists. He began to see in the distance a white wintered hair demon and his eyes widened at the thoughts of killing him. "Now, then I've got business to attend to.."

Kouga began running at full speed, with blood rushing through his veins at the thought of destroying Inuyasha. "I know that flee bitten mutt has a weakness, everyone does..Now's my chance wipe his head kill off his shoulders..."

Inuyasha stood there trying to blow off some steam, as he looked at his fists and sat down quietly with the cold wind against his face. "Why can't Kagome notice Kouga's just a jerk?! He's trying to take her away from me and use her as a shard detecter..I'm not gonna stand by and let this stuff happen to her at all."

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he had heard a sudden noise in the distance, as he slowly began sliding his sword out, and saw a outline of a furry like human, and there was Kouga standing in the shadows with a devious grin on his face. "Inuyasha, you bastard. Never lay a hand on Kagome again..." He said grabbing Inuyasha's wrists as his sword dropped from his hand. Kouga was furious, he knew he had hit her and he could just image the disgusting red cut he'd probably left on her. Inuyasha began to snicker as he kicked Kouga backwards to the ground, as he glared with his fangs out.

"Maybe I did hit Kagome..But I'm trying to let her know she isn't safe around a wolf bastard like you. You don't care about her, and your just gonna get rid of me any possible way you can. No way in hell your ever gonna have the strength to kick my ass Kouga. I've seen you enough run with your tail inbetween your legs.."

Kouga began to feel his fists shake, as Inuyasha had a perky smile that captivated Kouga, as he hated his guts wanting to kill him for the rude remarks, but he knew Inuyasha would die at his hands soon enough. "Maybe so, but Inuyasha I'm more than you can handle. I'm not gonna let Kagome thinks she's safe with a dog that can't be trusted. Knowing you you'll run off to that dead damn priestess and someday your gonna lose Kagome. So I'm here for Kagome's sake, to slit you in pieces and then let Kagome will cry her tears. She'll eventually will move on and come into my arms in safety and forget about you. I thought dogs were loyal, but I guess you can't be called one...half breed."

Kouga commented, with his hands crossed laughing in Inuyasha's face, while he dug his feet into the ground with support. Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red with anger and hate, as his fangs began to seep over his bottom lip, and his nails extended while glaring at him wishing he'd die to bloody death. "You bastard, your going down." Kouga began to laugh amused by the scary looking half breed, and his threats that didn't mean anything to Kouga. "We'll see..."

Kouga began jumping and running as wind picked up, as Inuyasha began to fly parallel to him with his claws extended and a damned smile as his yellow eyes pierced through him.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat in mid-air and held him as Inuyasha began to laugh, as Kouga began to slowly choke. "I won't kill you just yet..after I sever your arms and your legs to get the jewel shards. That's all you can't rely on can you? You gutless bastard." Kouga's feet began to dangle from the ground, as Inuyasha's hands slowly began to slip, as Kouga wined in pain staring eye to eye with the dog demon with his gruesome smile.

Kouga began to stare into his eyes with a grin. "Your not severing anything..mutt.." Kouga managed to say, as he swung and kicked Inuyasha down towards the ground as Kouga began to laugh seeing him slide into the ground. "Your just jealous of me Inuyasha. You think I'm going to steal Kagome away from you. You have that damned ugly cold priestess...you might as give up one Inuyasha while your ahead. If you really gave a damn about Kagome Inuyasha, you'd put her feelings into consideration. But instead you rather be a necrophilia than love a beautiful human girl who has given up something she has loved and instead loved you."

Inuyasha began to shake with anger, knowing he was caught in the middle between two girls he loved. One not alive, and one not from the world. Inuyasha knew this wasn't Kouga's say he didn't understand or know anything about how it's like to love to girls.

"You're an ungrateful bastard Kouga. You wouldn't understand it."

Kouga began to hold his stomach and laugh crazily, "Sorry, I don't play women around. I actually respect them. Unlike you, you bounce back and forth while your dead priestess is trying to kill you and Kagome in the process. Does that sound right to you? Loving a women who has hatred running through her veins than love Inuyasha? She doesn't give a damn about you!! Your living in the god damn past!!!"

Kouga tried knocking some sense into the arrogant mutt, that seem so confused and lost.

He was only trying to make him realize he was loving nothing but a women who was made out of clay, and hadn't been the same women he had once fallen in love with.

" Kouga, but your tail between your legs where it belongs." Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his sword and placed his foot down on his neck, crushing his throat as nothing but a whimper came out. His sword blade stood pointed towards Kouga's chest as he began to blink sadly trying to struggle. "Your not fast after you have been caught. Now this is the time where time is going to catch up with you..and your time is over now you bastard. Nice chance of killing me, and getting Kagome. I don't need you to be in my life your Kagome's. So I'll just tell Kagome you died a tragic death, then things will be back to normal mutt."

Inuyasha grinned with delight, as he raised his sword higher as Kouga eyes shot wide open when he saw the sword quickly coming to his throat.

"Goodbye Kouga..."

"Nooo!!!"

( I don't know who should be the one to be trusted. Things are about to get much more difficult than it seems. So please R&R )


	4. Ch 4

Inuyasha could only grin with delight, as his heavy foot laid against his throat, silent of words and none was to be heard. Inuyasha expected his eyes to water with tears, but none laid on his face. Inuyasha held the sword gently to his throat, as Kouga could only breathe heavily and closing his eyes excepting his death and the slotter from mutt, considering he was already stuck and there was no way out except one stab of the sword.

Inuyasha's eyes turned into slits, watching Kouga's fear as the cold blade trembled against his neck. "If you so well as move Kouga, your throat gonna be damn slit quicker. You know only one of us can have her, and I had her long before you do. So don't try to justify you laid eyes on her bullshit. So good-bye Kouga....."

"Nooo!!" Kouga didn't feel his sword pierce his neck, but Inuyasha's ears perked up, as towards the opening of the forest, the see a young girl running towards them at fast speed screaming, and of course it was the one and only Kagome. Swiftly, she saw Kouga almost in death, as his eyes were ready to glisten tears and she wasn't going to allow Inuyasha to kill such a nice, guy like him who respected her. " Inuyasha!!" She screamed, as she grabbed his fine winter white hair and tugged him back, as his sword dropped to the ground instantly, as he began to moan in horrendous pain, as she smacked his hand enough until it went completely red. The sword just missed Kouga's throat as it dropped down to the blades of grass as he sighed in relief.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide towards Kagome, who laid over top of him, and her face exploding red with anger and hate as Inuyasha's red eyes turned back yellow, and his fangs received back into his mouth when he saw her hateful ready to sloter him herself.

"You're an asshole!" she screamed into his face, as he sadly laid back. " You tried to kill Kouga!! He's done nothing to you and he's always been good to me and you gotta get all damn jealous!? You know what Inuyasha, you can expect yourself to be all alone! Without me you are..."

Kagome's skirt swung side to side, as she walked her way towards Kouga, who still laid with fear struck into his heart, his eyes staring into nothing as the sword laid uncomfortably beside him.

She grabbed his hand, and looked at his throat to only see a small red slash from the sword, but not enough to slotter him to his death. "You must have been scared..I'm so sorry this happened..." Kagome felt eager to apologize on Inuyasha's behalf, as Kouga's eyes glistened as he watched every move and everything the beauty Kagome was doing. Kouga just nodded, he was so scared he couldn't even talk but only shake his head as Kagome glared at Inuyasha with disrespect.

Inuyasha refused to leave those two alone. He didn't trust Kouga, knowing him he could fake an injury and get back on his feet when he truly needed to. He knew all wolf demons pretended they're injuries, but he knew all of them eventually ran with they're tails between they're legs. " Kouga, your not hurt so suck it up!" Inuyasha belted out, as he grabbed a rock and viciously threw it against the tree as his fangs began to seep over his bottom lip again. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, she didn't feel like explaining or fighting with him and she knew that's what was gonna happen. "Inuyasha, don't say you didn't injury him cause you did! You left a gash on his throat!!" Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's cussing and yelling as she laid her bright yellow knapsack onto the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes watched every movement, every feeling they showed on they're faces making sure nothing would ever happen between Kouga and Kagome, and he knew that was Kouga's intention, and always had been.

Kagome grabbed gauzes out of her backpack, as Kouga blinked and was mute for abit as Kagome continued on playing nurse as she did with Inuyasha who was too brave and good for anything like that. Kouga's eyes were fixed on Kagome, they couldn't look away no matter what and she had a sweet smile on her face and loved her for bandaging his wounds. He knew, she was the sweetest, prettiest girl he had ever met but he felt so angry that Inuyasha treated her like a jewel detector, and a personal maid to bend over backwards for him and never get anything in return. Kagome placed the cream on her slender fingertips, as she placed the gauzes on Kouga's chest. "Here, this will help it heal.." She slowly rubbed the cream into the wound, as Kouga could only howl like in pain, as Kagome grabbed the gauzes and gently placed it over his neck. "It's gonna sting, but it will help, promise." Kouga's eyes winced of pain, as she calmly smiled as the gauze laid against his neck as he grinned.

Kagome gently gave her hand out to him, as he lifted himself up, touching the warmth of her helping hands. Kagome grinned with delight, and hugged him tightly as he blushed slightly as he looked towards Inuyasha's direction while they embraced. "I'm glad your alright Kouga.." She said, as Inuyasha glared at him as he laid against the birch tree. Kouga could only grin enough that his own fangs were bared, and mouthed simple words to get Inuyasha off his feet and flying into the air with his sword slashing. "I've already won her over.." He mouthed, as Inuyasha couldn't do anything but sadly watch, because Kagome was around.

She pulled away, as Kouga held on to her hands ready to do what he did best, sweet talking and charming her. Kagome looked down at her hands and back up at Kouga's gleaming charming face as he grinned with delight, as the leaves slowly fell off the trees.

"Thanks lady Kagome.. It means a lot that you treated me and clean my wounds you've done enough already. You wouldn't mind if you'd come to my wolf den so I can honor you for helping me out today. That's if you wish..." Kouga's eyes looked like puppy dog eyes, as Kagome gulped and stared back at the wolf, thinking maybe it wasn't the greatest ideas ever. "Well I must check with Inuyasha..." Kouga began to laugh as he placed his fingers gently against her lips. "Kagome, why check with him? He hasn't done anything right remember?....probably never will either."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, and he was already gone he had left before they had made plans for her to be escorted to his wolf den, and Kagome shook her head and looked back up at him. "Well. Your right Kouga. I need to stay away from Inuyasha, and I'm not gonna forgive him for trying to hurt you." Kouga grinned as he gave his arm to her as they began walking ahead towards the wolf den.

"Well I'm glad you agree Kagome. You can have time away from Inuyasha...and more time with me...."

( PleaseR&R)


	5. Ch 5

Kouga's sweet talking began to final pay off. Kagome was upset Inuyasha left on such short notice but she knew had the hint of the reason why. Her hazel eyes gazed back where Inuyasha stood quietly against the birch tree but there was no sign of him, not even a glimpse.

Kouga could see her eyes were steadily looking back where Inuyasha stood viciously exchanging words with him, and the same time he had threatened him with his sword against his throat. He still got chills from the cold blade against his exposed skin, but he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to stop fighting with him until, Kagome was safe in his hands. To Kouga, she wasn't safe in his demonic hands at all. He cared about Kagome too much to let her get treated lower than dirt. Kouga knew a beautiful girl like Kagome didn't deserve it either.

Kouga and Kagome quietly walked through out the huge field of long lush grass, that stood around they're knees Kouga's den was just upon the cliff that was over into the distance with a beautiful river that flew through it. Kouga could only growl seeing Kagome actually searching for Inuyasha's where about's he knew Kagome was predictable like that. "I can't believe she actually cares about that damn mutt! He's worthless and he only cares for the jewel to be in his position for his own personal game, and toy with a human heart to get the fragments because she can sense them. He's gonna be the one hurt in the end of this...literally..." Kouga thought as his fists smacked into his rough dirty hands just grinning at the thought of Inuyasha's defeat and his triumph.

Kagome's eyes still wandered around as they were slowly coming to Kouga's cliff where his wolf den laid. She seemed confused and lost herself in her thoughts thinking she'd see long winter white hair, and the bloody red kimono switch Kouga believed was once white and now stained with human's blood. "Inuyasha would never trust me with Kouga..But why isn't he here to keep an eye on me anymore?" Kagome thought, because she knew the arrogant mutt better than that and he'd make sure she was safe. Kouga swiftly placed out his arm gently onto the back of Kagome, and around her stomach to get her attention, as she felt his warmth tender hands on her stomach as her hazel eyes watched his very move. "Kagome, you shouldn't be worrying about things right now. That's the last thing you need to do. You'll have a lot to eat there and anything else you desire." Kouga mentioned, as she his hands stayed there as she didn't swat them away.

She thought Kouga was doing it in a friendly matter...but to him it was more to it than that.

Kouga grin was freaky and devious, as his fangs stuck out abit as he was filled with joy and pleasure at the same time. He was glad the beautiful Kagome he first laid eyes on decided to pull away from the mutt for one day, and be with him for the rest up at the wolf den. Kagome loved out generous and polite Kagome was to her. It was always a treat to get unexpected visits and giving her flowers even though she didn't feel for him in that way he felt for her. But she hated the fact, Inuyasha gets jealous and afraid that Kouga would sweep her off her feet, before he could actually call Kagome, his.

Kagome could feel his warmth, as they're bodies both touched as Kagome gave a cheerful smile. He enjoyed and loved seeing on her radiant face, that made him in a good mood. "Thanks Kouga for invited me. I'm glad you asked me considering lately Inuyasha has been in a bad mood. I don't understand why he has to be jealous of you when you're a nice guy who doesn't do anything wrong. I wish Inuyasha could see how nice you are and could learn from you, instead of his mistakes."

Kagome added in, alittle ticked off at his behavior for being jealous of Kouga. Inuyasha could see that he was a dangerous threat more than anything, and Kagome was blind not to see what he wanted and who he really portrayed himself to be. Kouga was a very sly wolf, he knew how to charm a lady and knew exactly what he wanted, and too stubborn to back down from a good offer. But Kouga realized he wasn't strong enough to beat Inuyasha into the ground and bury him. He needed more strength, and more time. His jewels weren't doing the job. It did seem like he needed more in order to deal with Inuyasha's strength, and that's what he planned to do. Knock him off his feet when it's least excepted.

Kagome felt her feet growing heavy, as she still walked on. She was eager and delighted to be around Kouga in his den with the wolf tribe, it was something else she could experience instead of hate and torture through Kikyo and Inuyasha's doing. Inuyasha had already made her confused enough about many things, and Kouga just told her straight forward about everything he possibility could without confusing her like Inuyasha managed to do to her. "It didn't look that far...It's gonna take all night to get there.."

She thought, as her speed walking began to turn into a slow jog towards the aggravating den, which took forever to reach to. Kouga could see her feet hitting heavy on the ground, and her face so long and tired like she couldn't make her walk all the way.

Kouga was fast enough to tell what she felt, and he knew everything Kagome wanted by the way she displayed her emotions. Kouga could ease the pain and say kind words when tears began to stream down her cheek. Inuyasha, would demand her to stop crying and ignore her sad feelings sometimes. But Kouga bet money if Kikyo's tears were ready to hit the ground, he'd catch her tears with his hands and wipe them away instantly. "He protects Kagome, and he loves Kikyo. He doesn't understand any of Kagome's feelings or care. But I'll show Kagome the better things in life she missed out on, because of that ungrateful mutt."

Kouga bit down on his lip, and swiftly grabbed Kagome as he swung her back into his shoulders as Kagome was unbalanced ready to fall, until Kouga's hands grasped hers.

"Better than walking isn't Kagome?" Kouga grinned as he looked ahead to the high cliffs where they'd venture through until they step foot into his territory. Kagome's smile grew from ear to ear, as she realized how much she paid attention to her and how good he treated her. She never felt better about herself, or so happy before. Kouga was already slowly taking effect on her, and that was his plan to win the girl and lose the mutt dead in his tracks. Kagome's hands nervously rested on his head, with his long hair swung back into a loose ponytail. "It does beat walking..So how long is it gonna take to get there?" Kagome whinnied already seeing how far it was, and so out of reach to both of them.

Kouga placed on foot back, as Kagome found herself closer to the ground. Her hands could sweep the blades of grass, she was so low but she didn't understand exactly why.

His back was arched, as his fangs appeared when he had a trick up his sleeve. "Kagome, your already forgetting a lot about me. Let me refresh your memory." A small chuckle slipped out from his words, as Kagome began to feel nervous like there was more to it than that.

Before Kagome could put a word in, she felt herself pass by the forest at amazing speed that almost made her sick to her stomach. Her cheeks were loosely flapping in the wind, as she was ready to fall backwards as she screamed. "Kou-GA!!" Her high pitched voice went, as he grinned and looked back at the scared girl screaming as he screamed with excitement and laughter. "I forgot hold on tight..." Kagome blinked as he slowly began picking up the pase faster and faster as she couldn't tell apart anything accept colors. Kagome felt her hair fly back from her face that acted like curtains, as she felt naked without them rested on her shoulders. "To what!!???" She screamed loudly as he gave her a dirty look laughing at the expression on her face. "Anything that you can find."

Kagome's cheeks were blowing with the wind, as she couldn't even scream properly because the speed they were going at. Kagome felt like she was going to die, he was going so fast it didn't seem like he noticed where he was going. "Kou-GA!!" Her voice raised higher and higher, the faster they went. He laughed, enjoying every tormenting minute for Kagome would felt she was going to fly backwards and injure herself. " Well I said hold on Kagome! Or less your going to be flying off!" Kouga laughed until he was almost in pain himself. It was priceless to see, and he got a huge kick out of her.

"I don't wanna FLY OFF!!" Kagome screamed as Kouga gave a devilish grin as he gently placed his hands around her as he continued to run. "Too late!!"

Kouga threw her up as high as he could into the air, as Kouga looked like he already disappeared into the distance, only the dirt floating back to the ground was there. Kagome felt herself screaming, swimming in air basically as her skirt flew up into the air towards her face until she couldn't see. It revealed her red silk panties as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs, "KOUGA!!! She closed her eyes she was sure she was going to hit the ground and die for sure. " I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!!" She screamed as she tightened her eyes.

She felt herself sink into something other into the ground. She wondered why she wasn't broken apart like a Barbie doll. She blinked as she found herself safety in Kouga's arms as he sat there with a laughing smile, and laughed even harder when he looked at Kagome. "I can't see anything! My eyes are stuck!!" She screamed as Kouga was ready to drop to the ground in laughter he was to a hysterical point. Kouga began to chuckle and looked at Kagome who had the most interesting look going on. Her skirt had lifted inside out and up towards her, and revealing her most favourite panties. Kouga could only take a quick little glance as he had a dirty grin on his face, and placed the skirt back down towards her legs, as much as he didn't want to. "That better now Kagome?" Kagome's face went completely scarlet knowing he probably saw her underwear and worse of all the skirt basically stuck over her. She felt like an idiot, but Kouga didn't mind that much it was all cute and amusing to him. But he had to stir something things up abit.

"Umm..thanks Kouga.." She said with her hair draping her blushing face wishing that didn't happen right in front of him, or her idiot like part of her shining through. Kouga needed a laugh to forget the competition of him and Inuyasha wanted Kagome. He didn't feel he had to worry about that mutt, well at least for now after what happened.

"No problem.." He grinned when he saw her panties, and the skirt flown into her face. It was the most entertaining for him, but he bent down on one knee for Kagome to hold on to, so they could get they're faster to the den. Kagome gave a raised eyebrow not trusting Kouga exactly. " Your not gonna do that again are you?" Kouga laughed and stopped when she stammered her foot down. The thought of her flying into the air and her screaming was so funny to him and he couldn't stop laughing. "Ok fine I won't do anything, promise Kagome. You have my word." Kagome sighed, as she hopped on as he began to run faster.

Kouga began picking up fast speed, as the screaming continued and the laughter went along with it. Kouga couldn't get enough laughs yet, or pull enough things on her to entertain himself. "Kouga stop going so FAST!!" She screamed as she grabbed what she could, his ponytail. Kouga felt his hair getting pulled back, as well as his head as he couldn't see where he was going. "Kagome let go!" Kagome screamed back. "Let go!? I'll die!!" Kouga shook his head as he was somewhat in pain. "If you don't we will!!" Kagome nodded and screamed when she saw the cliff wall. "Kouga!! Watch out!!"

Kagome didn't realize they were running up the wall instead into it. She lastly let go of her hair, and placed her arms securely around his neck as he could only laugh. "She's great, and so are her panties.." Kouga thought, as he loved being around her more than ever now. And he only knows why..

( Please R&R)


End file.
